


Sweet Like Sugar

by kooky500



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Lukas, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anne is alive, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Lukas tried to be smooth, M/M, No mpreg, Omega Philip, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rose and Lukas are BFFs, This is an excuse for porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8976304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kooky500/pseuds/kooky500
Summary: Snapshots over the course of a year, as Lukas courts his mate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh - so let me just say, I poured a lot of time into writing this and it was originally going to be longer but....  
> my computer got a virus, so I had to deal with that and then, I hit a bipolar low and my inspiration just vanished. I was SO upset  
> when I thought it was going to be finished in time, cause I really wanted you guys to see this. But, lo and behold... here it is! :D
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Holidays, guys! <3

Hey-o so, couple quick things:

**Gay Relationships in this universe:** Alpha/Alpha, Beta/Beta, Omega/Omega

**Straight Relationships in this universe:**  Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega

**But** – only Alphas and Omegas can bond, due to biology. Only omegas and alphas can be true mates – but not every alpha/omega has a true mate either. They tell their true mate, by their unique scent.

It’s quite common for Alphas to start courting an omega, shortly after they meet them.

 

Philip was nervous, as his aunt, Helen drove him to his new school in her jeep on a warm, September morning. Philip’s mother was away for six months on a disaster relief mission as part of her job at the Red Cross. Which meant that – for that time, Philip was being shipped off to his aunt and uncle’s house in the small town of Tivoli.

The jeep crunched over gravel as it slowed to a stop outside the school. Helen placed a hand on Philip’s shaking knee.

“Hey, it’ll be fine. I promise.” The beta woman assured him. Philip didn’t believe her. Sure, at his previous school omegas weren’t looked down upon – in fact, people seemed to treasure them. But here? Philip idea what to expect. Still, seeing that he didn’t have a choice the brown-haired omega exited the car, and his aunt drove away before he could change his mind.

_Traitor,_ he thought. Philip walked into the building and pulled out his schedule to begin looking for his first class. Philip could feel their stares on his back, and he didn’t miss the whispers either. The omega’s converse squeaked on the linoleum floors but he kept his eyes glued to the wrinkled piece of paper in his hand.

In his nervousness, Philip failed to notice where he was walking and ended up walking straight into another student. The omega stumbled, but a pair of strong arms shot out to grab him.

“Are you okay?” A voice in front of him asked, steadying him. Philip looked up to see a kid with blonde hair, and the warmest blue eyes Philip had ever seen, looking at him. The other boy towered over the omega by at least half a foot. _An alpha then._ Subconsciously, Philip scented the alpha.

He smelled like a pine forest, a mountain spring, and crisp, winter air all rolled into one. The combination was _heavenly._ The omega wanted to let himself get lost in the scent and he didn’t even know the alpha’s name!

As he realized what he was doing, the omega pulled away, embarrassed. The alpha only gave a light chuckle at the omega’s reaction.

“You must be new around here,” The handsome alpha guessed. Philip – not trusting himself to speak just yet – only nodded, a blush staining his cheeks. The alpha held out a hand.

“I’m Lukas.” He greeted. “And you are?”

“P-Philip.” The omega stuttered. “I’m here living with my aunt for a while.” He continued, shaking the alpha’s hand. Lukas flashed him a warm smile, and grabbed Philip’s hand, bringing it to his mouth to press a kiss to it.

“I guess I’ll see you around, Philip.” Lukas flourished with a wink before he turned and waltzed off leaving a spluttering omega in his wake.

Philip’s face went beet red when Lukas kissed his hand. What the alpha had done was a courting gesture. But no – surely Philip had it wrong. It must mean something else here.

_Surely Lukas hadn’t meant it as a courting gesture…had he?_

_****_

Lukas wasn’t doing anything spectacular when he smelled the omega. He was just walking down the hall when his nose picked up the most enticing scent.

The smell of vanilla, cinnamon, and a warm roaring fire assaulted his senses. The scent screamed _omega_ and more importantly - _mate._ Subconsciously following the enticing scent - Lukas failed to notice the student he walked straight into. Lukas scented the air again, as he got an armful of omega. _So this was the source of the scent_ , Lukas thought, as he glanced at the brunette omega still pressed against him.

The blonde felt something against the side of his neck, realizing that it was the omega’s hair as he scented him. The omega pulled away quickly.

Lukas couldn’t help but chuckle. The other boy was adorable. He was short – that much was obvious by the fact he’d collided with Lukas’ chest. He had deep, chocolaty eyes that drew Lukas in, and short wavy hair in a shade that matched.

Lukas felt his mouth go dry, as he introduced himself to the omega. _His_ omega, he knew but couldn’t say. _Okay okay, stay calm._

The omega introduced himself as Philip. Lukas didn’t think he’d ever heard a more beautiful name. _Okay – you got this, Waldenbeck._ The alpha flashed the omega a smile, as he gently lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to the back of it.

“I guess I’ll see you around, Philip.” He spoke without realizing it. Lukas added a wink just to make sure his intentions.

****

After his classes (none of which Philip was in – much to Lukas’ annoyance). Lukas rushed off to find Rose, eager to tell his best friend about his encounter with the omega. He found her studying at a table in the library, bobbing her head to a song playing out of a pair of headphones. She raised an eyebrow when the alpha arrived, red-faced and panting, flopping into the seat opposite her.

“New…kid.” The blonde spoke between pants. Rose closed the textbook she’d been reading out of and calmly removed her headphones.

“I know.” She said. “Philip, right? He’s in my lit class.”

Lukas didn’t find that fair – that Rose got a class with Philip and he didn’t, but he didn’t mention it. _And if he cursed the universe, it was no one’s business but his own._

“He’s my mate.” Lukas blurted out. Rose raised her brows.

“Woah – like, _mate_ mate? Like, _true mate?”_   She asked, leaning forward eagerly. Lukas nodded.

“Okay – did you _tell_ him?” The beta pressed. Lukas’ shoulders slumped.

“No. I don’t even think he knows true mates are a _thing,_ Rose _._ ” The alpha groaned, letting his head fall forward onto the table’s surface. Rose let out a low whistle.

“Well, I don’t envy you. That’s going to be a fun one to explain. ‘Oh hi I’m Lukas I know you’re new and all but I like you and oh, we’re true mates by the way, isn’t that convenient?’”  Rose teased, imitating the blonde.

“I don’t sound like that,” Lukas mumbled, glancing up at his best friend. Rose raised an eyebrow, begging to differ. Lukas groaned, leaning back in his seat.

“I _might_ have also… sorta…kissedthebackofhishand.” Lukas mumbled.

“Damn, you _do_ move fast. Barely introduced and you’re already asking to court him.” She complimented, giving a mock little clap. “At this rate – you’ll be married by the end of the month.”

“Shut up.” The blonde grumbled as Rose chuckled.

Lukas nearly jumped out of his seat when the scent from earlier invaded his senses. He glanced behind him just to see Philip enter the library, looking around curiously. He saw Lukas staring and gave a wave. The alpha jumped again when Rose spoke.

“Oh hey, isn’t that Philip? He’s cute.” She commented over Lukas’ shoulder. He growled.

“Oh calm down, you know I’m just joking.”

When Lukas didn’t move Rose hit him on the arm.

“Ow, what was that for?”

“Go talk to him, you moron.” The beta urged. _Alphas._ She shook her head as Lukas went off to find the omega.

The blonde finally found Philip in the biology section.

****

“Hey.” A voice rang out behind Philip. Philip turned to see the alpha from earlier. What was his name again? Oh, Lukas!

“Hi,” Philip responded with a smile.

“So… what kind of book are you getting? Are they giving you homework on your first day?” Lukas asked, noticing the pile of books in the omega’s arms.

“Oh, no, nothing like that! I just uh- I don’t know as much about omegas as I should. My school district didn’t like talking about… mates and stuff so I figured that I might as well read up on this stuff while I’m here.” Philip explained with a laugh.

There was a moment of awkward silence between the pair as neither of them knew what to say next – both dancing around one subject. In the end, Philip brought it up first.

“Um… so, earlier… what did you mean by that gesture?”

Lukas blinked – he swallowed, nervous. “I uh, I want to court you… if you’ll let me.” The alpha answered, looking at the omega.

Philip debated this. On one hand, he’d literally just met Lukas that morning. However, on the other hand, he smelled _so_ good and Philip liked being around the alpha. Lukas felt… _right._

“Okay.” Philip conceded. He loved the way Lukas’ face lit up at that.

****

_‘Male omegas are able to be impregnated as well as female omegas. However, this is an extremely painful process. Due to male omegas being built differently than their female counterparts a male’s body changes during the pregnancy. Firstly the pelvic bones have to shift slightly to make room for the offspring to grow. Then, later on in the pregnancy the male’s genitals will shift and change, as female genitalia is necessary for the offspring to be born. This is an extremely painful process, which has even killed male omegas in the past.’_

“Woah…” Philip muttered as his eyes roamed over the text. Even though he had about a year to go before his first heat, he was glad he was on birth control. His phone vibrated next to him on the bed. Philip picked it up, after glancing at the screen.

“Hi, mom,” he greeted.

“Hi, Philip! I just thought I’d call and see how you’re settling in. So, how are things going?”

“Fine. I started school today.” Philip informed. His mom gasped.

“How is it?! Did you make any friends?” She questioned, excited.

Philip gave a nervous chuckle. “I… you could say that. I met an alpha and uh, he asked to court me, mom. I said yes.”

“What?! Oh, my baby boy is being courted?! And I’m missing it?! You’d better tell me all about this boy, Philip – don’t leave out any details.”

Philip groaned in embarrassment. “Mom!”

She chuckled over the phone. “Fine, fine – if you don’t want to that’s fine. But I expect to meet him when I get back.”

“Deal.”

Philip spent the next fifteen minutes on the phone with his mother. Talking about everything from Philip’s new school to all the great things his mom was doing while she was away.

Eventually, Philip fell asleep to the sound of his mother’s voice on the phone that night.

****

Philip didn’t know what to expect when Lukas announced his courtship. But he’d never expected him to be so… _attached._ Every second it seemed Lukas was glued to the omega’s side (except for during classes, the school drew the line there). Philip didn’t mind it – too much. He found the alpha’s scent and presence brought comfort.  It was also nice to learn more about Lukas. Philip discovered that he was apparently fond of motocross. His family also kept turkeys – or so Philip was told.

“You should come over this weekend, I can show you some cool stunts!” Lukas proposed with a grin, one day as the pair ate lunch. The grin on the alpha’s face made Philip’s heart skip a beat.

“Sure.”

****

On a cold, November night the pair shares their first kiss. They’re lying on a blanket in the fields of Lukas’ house, watching the stars twinkle under the inky expanse of night, talking about pointless things.

“So, why are you in town anyways?” Lukas asked, turning to him. “I know the Sherriff and Gabe can’t be your parents – so what’s up?”

Philip chuckles, forgetting that he didn’t tell Lukas. “Helen is my aunt. My mom, she works for the Red Cross – right now, she’s away on a disaster relief mission. She’s not expected back until May.” The omega explains. He catches the alpha staring at him and smiles.

Lukas’ breath catches in his throat at the sight the omega makes – the moonlight falling across his pale skin, soft brown eyes and plump pink lips just begging to be kissed and bitten.

Before he knows what he’s doing, Lukas leans over, pressing his lips to the omega’s.

Philip stiffens for a second, caught off-guard before relaxing into the kiss. Their lips are almost familiar in their movements, against each other. Philip gasped softly, the alpha taking the chance to slip his tongue into the omega’s mouth. Philip tasted sweet, Lukas thought. He rather liked the flavor, as he explored the other’s mouth, twining their tongues together.

After a few seconds, they pulled away from each other, smiling and panting as they rest their foreheads against each other.

“We should probably get back,” Philip whispers, into the space between them.

****

The omega perhaps should have known that his aunt and uncle would invite the Waldenbecks over for Christmas dinner – after he told them Lukas was courting him. Philip smiled at the dinner table from his seat opposite from Lukas and tried think of a way out of the situation. Bo cleared his throat.

“So Philip, tell me a bit about yourself.” The man said. Philip swallowed.

“Well uh – I like photography, and uh-“ _don’tsayLukasdon’tsayLukasdon’tsayLukas…_

Bo laughed. “Ah, don’t worry about answering my questions if you don’t want to, son. ‘Sides I’ve heard quite a bit about ya from this one.” He finished, patting his son on the back.

“Dad!” Lukas hissed, his face bright red. Philip couldn’t help his smile – Lukas looked adorable.

After the dinner, Philip pulled Lukas aside to his bedroom, so they could talk privately.

“I have to tell you something,” Philip stated, closing the door and crossing the room to sit on the bed. “You’re my true mate.” The omega continued, without missing a beat. Lukas’ eyes widened.

“You know about true mates?”

Philip furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Um, yes?”

“Why did you think that I wouln’-… oh, my god, you’re an idiot.” The brunette laughed.

“I said I came from a shitty education system, not that I lived under a rock! My mom told me.” Philip clarified.

Lukas wrung his hands through his hair. “I-I didn’t want to tell you because I was afraid you were gonna think that I only liked you cause of your scent,” Lukas confessed, taking a seat next to Philip. The brunette let his head fall onto the alpha’s shoulder.

“When you put it that way – it sounds kind of sweet.” The omega mumbled. The alpha nuzzled him for a second, before straightening suddenly.

“I just remembered – I have something for you.” Lukas announced, already on his feet “Wait here, I’ll go get it!”

The blonde reappeared a few minutes later, sporting a huge grin and holding a decorative gift bag. He handed it to Philip.

“Open it.”

Philip did, carefully removing the tissue to reveal a black, Polaroid camera in mint condition. He let out a happy gasp, before jumping up, throwing his arms around the alpha’s neck.

“I love it!” Philip exclaimed. He pulled back a bit, positioning the camera in front of him and Lukas.

“Hold still.” He instructed, pressing the button to take a photo. The photo printed out in the bottom and Philip grabbed it.

“So, what do we do with it now? Shake it or something?” Lukas questioned. Philip scoffed.

“No – that’s how you _ruin_ it. Just let it develop for 30 seconds or so, and it should be good.”

The omega insisted that Lukas should get the photograph – since he’d given Philip the camera. The blonde wanted to decline, but Philip wouldn’t take no for an answer.

Lukas stared at the picture for the entire ride home that night.

****

Of course, Lukas wouldn’t forget his first Valentine’s Day with his omega. He had a gift, all wrapped in red tissue paper and everything, ready to give to Philip.

Which is why he was surprised when the omega didn’t show up at school. The alpha was on edge for the entire day, worrying about Philip. He snapped at anyone who came near him until Rose yelled at him for it.

When school was out, the first place Lukas went to was Philip’s house. Gabe Caldwell answered the door.

“You must be Lukas.” He guessed, opening the door. “He’s on the couch.”

Lukas walked into the house, following the man’s instructions. There, on the couch was a red-nosed Philip, wrapped up in a blanket while he watched some movie on the TV. His eyes drifted to the doorway, landing on Lukas.

“Hey – sorry I wasn’t at school today. I’m s-“ He paused, coughing. “I’m sick.” He finished. Undeterred, Lukas took a seat next to him. The alpha nuzzled him, and Philip pushed him away with a laugh.

“You’ll get sick.” He warned.

“I don’t know – I think it’s worth it.” Lukas shrugged. He reached down, picking up the bag he brought. “I got you something, for Valentine’s Day.” The alpha said, shoving the bag into the omega’s hands.

Philip pulled the paper apart, pulling out an iPod and a pair of earbuds.

“I made us a playlist, too,” Lukas added. The omega grinned at him, leaning over to peck his cheek.

“Thank you,” Philip said, as he turned the device on and put one earbud in, holding the other out towards Lukas. The two sat on the couch, heads pressed together as they listened to the songs until the omega fell asleep, only ten minutes in with his head resting on Lukas’ shoulder.

The blonde did indeed get sick, a few days after his visit to the omega. He still insisted it was worth it.

****

Most people know better than to try and come between a courting pair – but most people isn’t the same as _most teens._ Hell hath no fury, like an angry alpha.

On a warm day in March, a group of three alphas made the mistake of harassing cat-calling Philip as he walked by them in the halls – one even attempting to grope his ass.

Two days later, all three wound up in the hospital, and one with a broken limb – they were alive of course, but a hard lesson was learned. They never showed up at school again.

****

Philip is over at Lukas’ house in May – Philip’s mother having been delayed a few months. It’s only a week after the omega’s 18th birthday, but yet he can feel his body changing.

“I think my heat is coming.” He confesses while they watch some stupid show about zombies. Philip is laying down on the couch – taking up the whole length of it, while Lukas sits beneath him on the ground. Lukas takes his eyes off of the screen.

“How do you know?”

A shrug. “I just – _feel_ it. It‘s an omega thing. You wouldn’t get it.” He responds. “We can spend it together… you know. I’m on birth control.” The omega offers, shyly.

The blonde turned around to face him. “Are you _sure_ you want to? I mean, really sure?” He pressed, his blue eyes serious. The omega nodded.

“I want you to bond with me, Lukas. I mean it.” Philip assured him, looking the alpha in the eyes. Lukas seemed satisfied with this.

“Okay. We can go to a heat-motel then.”

Heat-motels were just like normal motels but designed for single omegas or pairs to have a place where the omega could wait out their heat, without being bothered. Most consisted of several rooms with a bed, a fridge (usually stocked in the nicer motels) and a sink – as omegas easily get dehydrated during their heat. Most people just pay for a week – as there’s never been an omega in heat longer than that.

****

Philip was so _hot_. The naked, flushed, omega writhed on the bed, the omega’s sheets stained with slick as he tossed and turned, looking for some form of release – his fists clenching the sheets. The omega whimpered – he _ached._ _Where was his alpha?_ He wondered, as another wave of heat swept through him. He moaned as he felt more slick gush out.

“Alpha!” He whined, a hand snaking between his legs to prod at his soaked hole.

The door creaked open and a familiar head of bleached-blonde hair poked in. Lukas shut the door behind him, his pupils dilating as he took in the scent of his omega blanketing the room, while said omega lay naked and writhing omega on the bed.

The omega let out a whine at the sight of his alpha, turning around to present, lowering his chest to the sheets with his ass in the air, his pink hole glistening. Lukas growled appreciatively at the sight, while he hurriedly undressed before stalking forward towards the omega.

Philip smelled so _good_ , Lukas thought as he climbed onto the bed. The alpha licked his lips, watching the omega’s hole clench around nothing, as slick leaked out.

The alpha dived in, spreading the omega’s cheeks to lap at his soaked hole. He licked, his tongue circling around the puffy, rim as Philip moaned at his ministrations – whimpering into the sheets beneath him. The alpha prodded at the soaked hole with his tongue, poking past the ring of tight muscle while Philip keened. The alpha was relentless in his chasing after the sweet taste of the omega’s slick. Lukas pulled back for a second.

“God you taste good.” He murmured, resuming his actions.

The omega trembled, repeating his alpha’s name like a mantra.

“Ah, Alpha!” Philip squeaked, pushing back against Lukas’ tongue. It wasn’t long before he was coming, his sticky release coating the sheets beneath him.

Lukas pulled back, licking the lingering taste of his omega from his lips as he took in the sight of the flushed, panting omega. The alpha gently maneuvered the omega so that Philip was on his front, facing him.

The alpha reached up, pressing his lips to the omega’s while he circled Philip’s slick hole, with one finger, easily sliding in to the second knuckle. Philip released a breathy little whine at that.

“Please – I need.” He begged. Lukas shushed him, as he kissed and sucked his way down the omega’s neck. The alpha took a nipple into his mouth, rolling it with his tongue while he added a second finger.

The omega was reduced to a sobbing mess at this point, his head tossing back and forth on the pillows. Lukas pulled his fingers out, licking the slick off of them.

“You ready for me, baby?” The alpha asked, lining himself up. Philip nodded eagerly.

“Please alpha, fuck me! Knot me!” The flushed, omega begged and that’s _all_ the incentive Lukas needed as he slowly pushed past the wet, ring of muscle, feeling the wet heat envelop him. Lukas gives Philip a moment to adjust, resisting the urge to move.

As Lukas starts to move, Philip immediately throws his legs around the alpha’s waist, as he sets a slow and steady pace.  The omega digs his heels in punishingly.

“Harder!” Philip moans. Lukas nips his jaw but complies – shifting his hips ever-so-slightly so that he’s hitting the omega’s prostate with every thrust – the omega steadily whimpering. The omega throws his head back, offering his neck in a silent request.

Lukas latches onto his neck – sucking bruises into the flesh as he rocks into the omega. Philip tangles a hand in the alpha’s blonde hair, the other leaving crescent-shaped crimson marks on Lukas’ back.

“Who’s your alpha?” Lukas asks into the omega’s ear. When Philip doesn’t respond he repeats his question, punctuating each word with a hard thrust from his hips.

“You!” Philip whimpers out, drunk with pleasure.

“Who?”

“Ngh – Lukas” The omega panted.”I-I’m gonna-“

“Going to what? You going to cum for your alpha, sweetheart?” The alpha urged, snaking a hand between them to take the omega’s cock in hand. It only takes a few strokes before his omega is climaxing for the second time that day, shuddering in his alpha’s grasp.

Above him, Lukas stiffens as the omega feels the alpha’s knot swell, locking them together. Philip feels Lukas release inside him at the same time he feels the sting of teeth on his neck as Lukas completes their bond, tying them together for life.

Philip’s heat stuck around for four more long days during which Lukas made sure that the omega was taken care of by his alpha. The blonde made Philip eat and drink when not taking care of his _other_ needs.

On the fifth day, the omega’s heat finally ended and he lay in the motel room bed with his alpha, in the afterglow. Philip nuzzled into Lukas’ chest.

“Mmm, I love you.” The omega confessed. When Lukas didn’t respond, the brunette looked up with a pout. Lukas chuckled and pressed a kiss to his nose.

“You know I love you too.” He replied. Satisfied, Philip flopped back down, resting his head on his mate’s chest, while Lukas toyed with his hair and they watched some shitty documentary about eagles.

That was how their ‘I love you’s were said – in some small motel room, in the afterglow of heat. There were no fireworks, no fanfare, no dramatic moments in the middle of a crowded room, no near-death experiences. Because sometimes these things just… happen.

But to the newly mated pair? It was perfect.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Leave a comment or kudos if you did :)


End file.
